The present invention generally relates to the field of grass mowing machines and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to grass discharge from grass mowing machines.
Grass mowing machines typically include an engine with a drive assembly for rotating one or more grass cutting blades about an axis substantially perpendicular to the ground. The engine can be operatively attached to a wheel assembly for causing the grass mowing machine to advance. Grass mowing machines also typically include a housing providing structural support and housing one or more cutting blades to protect the operator and nearby objects from contacting the cutting blades and to prevent the cutting blades from projecting cut grass or other debris in undesired directions.
Furthermore, many grass mowing machines include an attachable grass collection bag for receiving and storing cut grass and other lawn debris, such as leaves. Mowing machines having a grass collection bag include a housing having a chute, or xe2x80x9cwind tunnelxe2x80x9d, that provides a passage for cut grass to move from inside the housing into a collection bag. Cut grass can be delivered to the collection bag via the air flow generated by the rapidly rotating cutting blade. When a collection bag becomes full of cut grass, an operator typically can manually release the collection bag from the housing and empty the bag. A movable cover mechanism such as a flap is often utilized which is closed when the collection bag is unattached and open when the collection bag is attached to the grass mowing machine.
One problem with existing grass mowing machines is that a portion of the cut grass tends to remain in the housing chute when a full or partially full collection bag is wholly or partially removed for emptying. Remaining cut grass is an undesirable condition because it can then spill out onto the lawn after removal of the collection bag.
A variety of apparatuses and methods have been developed to handle the removal and placement of cut grass into a grass collection bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,220 to Seidel discloses a safety cover guard for the grass discharging orifice of a rotary lawnmower. The rotary lawnmower is provided with a removable grasscatcher having a protruding lip for gathering cuttings close to the blade cutting circle. The cover guard has a lower pivoted flap to enable the protruding lip to enter the orifice while the cover guard is in position. The rotary lawnmower further includes a means operable while the grasscatcher is attached for removing the cover guard from the orifice and a resilient means for restoring the flap when the protruding lip of the grasscatcher is withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,540 to Christopherson discloses an arrangement, for a lawn mower having a closable discharge passage, which comprises a bag, and a means for mounting the bag on the housing and handle of the mower with a portion of the mouth of the bag in apposition with the discharge passage. The arrangement further includes an interlock means for preventing the opening of the discharge passage unless the bag is mounted on the housing and a means for opening the full mouth of the bag, to empty mowed grass therefrom, and for automatically acting, when the bag is remounted on the mower, to close that portion of the mouth which extends beyond the discharge passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,276 to Plamper discloses a mower and grass collector. The mower has a closure over its discharge port for opening and closing the port in accordance with the mounting of the grass collector on the mower housing. The closure is spring-biased to a closed position and swingable forwardly and downwardly in the housing by an operating means carried by the collector and intrudable into the housing through the port to press open the closure upon mounting of the collector on the mower housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,203 to Fedeli discloses a mowing machine comprising at least a grass cutting blade, rotating about an axis substantially perpendicular to the ground and housed within a casing. The casing is open at the bottom and communicates with a cut grass conveying duct for discharging the cut grass. The conveying duct includes a movable wall at the bottom that is tiltable towards the inlet mouth of a cut grass collecting vessel. The collecting vessel is associated with the cut grass discharging mouth of the conveying duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,072 to Chabrier et al. discloses a riding mower including a cutting device which moves cut grass through a rearwardly extending connection conduit into a rear collector for cut grass. For emptying, the collector is pivotally mountable and adapted to be detached from the connection conduit. A movable flap is disposed in the region of the connection conduit and in one embodiment is mounted on the collector. Upon disengagement of the collector from the connection conduit and pivoting the collector, the flap can be moved into a position closing the collector.
Despite the existence of apparatuses and methods relating to removal of cut grass from grass mowing machines, it is desirable to provide a novel apparatus and method for conveniently clearing cut grass from a discharge chute of a grass mowing machine upon removal or opening of a grass collector attached to the mowing machine.
A grass mowing machine is provided having a housing and at least one rotatable blade positioned at least partially within the housing for cutting grass. The mowing machine includes a discharge chute defining an exit opening for discharge of cut grass. The mowing machine further includes a cover flap attached to the grass mowing machine and being movable from a closed position covering the discharge chute exit opening to an open position wherein the discharge chute exit opening is uncovered by the cover flap. The mowing machine also includes a movable clearing flap attached to the grass mowing machine for moving in a clearing motion through at least a portion of the discharge chute to at least partially clear cut grass from the discharge chute. The clearing flap and the cover flap are operative such that the cover flap can be moved while in its open position to cause the clearing flap to move in its clearing motion.
A removable grass collector can be attached to the mowing machine for collecting cut grass discharged from the discharge chute. When the grass collector is attached to the grass mowing machine, the cover flap can be positioned in its open position with the grass collector covering the discharge chute. When the grass collector is full or partially full of cut grass, the coverflap can be moved to cause the clearing flap to move in its clearing motion to at least partially clear cut grass from the discharge chute and into the grass collector.
It is therefore an object to provide a novel apparatus and method for conveniently clearing cut grass from a discharge chute of a grass mowing machine upon removal or opening of a grass collector attached to the mowing machine.
An object of the invention having been stated hereinabove, other objects will become evident as the description proceeds when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings as best described hereinbelow.